Currently, it is desired that scissors for use in offices or at homes are given such sizes and weights that enable female persons and children to use them with one hand easily and can be opened and closed lightly with tips of fingers including a thumb to cut various types of paper and cloth easily. However, after repeated cutting of materials having adhesive such as adhesive tapes with the scissors, accumulated glue separated from the materials sticks to rear surfaces of blade portions, whereby cutting capability of the scissors is deteriorated or cutting operation is made sticky.
Therefore, a space is defined in a rear surface of each of blade portions by forming an arc-shaped concave recess (called as “Hizoko” or “Urasuki” in Japanese) on the rear surface of each of blade portions in order to prevent each whole face of the rear surfaces of blade portions facing each other from contacting together when the scissors being used. With such configuration, only blades of the blade portions contact to each other firmly, whereby shearing force thereof can be enhanced and also the operationality of the scissors can be enhanced by making a operation of the scissors lighter.
KOKAI (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) No. 2003-62362 discloses scissors whose rear surfaces of blade portions are formed so as to have arc-like concave sectional shape (called as “Urasuki” in Japanese) so that cutting capability of the scissors is enhanced and the enhanced cutting capability lasts long.
However, with the scissors disclosed in KOKAI (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) No. 2003-62362, when a cardboard or the like is cut, although a large magnitude of force can be applied to roots of two cutting blades, an opening angle formed between the two blades becomes large, and an object to be cut is allowed to move so as to escape from tips of the cutting blades, whereby resulting from time to time in a situation in which the object cannot be cut. Thus, users have had difficulty in cutting an object to be cut with a small force from time to time.